The present invention relates to an oral prophylactic device and more particularly pertains to protecting a person from being transmitted a disease while performing oral sex on a woman.
The use of prophylactic devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, prophylactic devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing the transmission of disease are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,731 to Harding discloses an oral prophylactic device comprising elastic flexible material to conform to the mouth for oral use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,016 to Bloodsaw and U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,549 to Saba disclose additional contraceptive devices for oral sex to prevent the spread of disease.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an oral prophylactic device for protecting a person from being transmitted a disease while performing oral sex on a woman.
In this respect, the oral prophylactic device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a person from being transmitted a disease while performing oral sex on a woman.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved oral prophylactic device that can be used for protecting a person from being transmitted a disease while performing oral sex on a woman. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of prophylactic devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved oral prophylactic device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved oral prophylactic device that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a peripheral frame constructed of a thick and pliable latex material. The peripheral frame forms a central opening. The peripheral frame includes an upper segment, a lower segment, and opposed side segments in a generally square configuration. The lower segment has an arcuate central portion. The peripheral frame includes four corners each having a flex slot formed therein. A thin layer of latex is disposed loosely within the central opening of the peripheral frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oral prophylactic device that has all the advantages of the prior art prophylactic devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oral prophylactic device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oral prophylactic device that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oral prophylactic device that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an oral prophylactic device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oral prophylactic device for protecting a person from being transmitted a disease while performing oral sex on a woman.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oral prophylactic device including a peripheral frame constructed of a thick and pliable latex material. The peripheral frame forms a central opening. The peripheral frame includes an upper segment, a lower segment, and opposed side segments in a generally square configuration. The lower segment has an arcuate central portion. The peripheral frame includes four corners each having a flex slot formed therein. A thin layer of latex is disposed loosely within the central opening of the peripheral frame.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.